Mystical Ed
by Guitarer09
Summary: Ed, Edd, and Eddy have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry and are to be placed in their fifth year. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Mystical Ed Chapter 1

Ed, Edd & Eddy in:  
  
Mystical Ed  
  
"Ed, don't move, there's a gigantic gut sucking snake on your head" Eddy (The  
  
money maniac/leader) said with a mischievous grin.   
  
"Snake? GET OFF GET IT OFF EDDY!" Ed (the idiot) screamed as he started  
  
running in circles, while smashing his head into a nearby tree.   
  
"Ed! There is no snake on your head!" Double D (the smart one) sighed. "Look!"   
  
Doubled D (Also known as Edd) held up a mirror so Ed could that there was no snake on  
  
his head.  
  
Ed stared into the mirror for a second. Then a minute. Then two minutes.   
  
"Ed? Are you ok?" Double D asked. "Ed? Hello is anyone there?" Double D  
  
started waving his hand in front of Ed's face.  
  
"He's retarted Double D, Don't waste your breath." Eddy said with a little smirk on  
  
his face.  
  
Finally Ed spoke up, "Um, Double D?"  
  
"Yes Ed?"  
  
"Why am I looking in a mirror?"  
  
"Ed don't you remember anything?" Double D asked.  
  
"Nope" Ed replied with an idiotic grin on his face.   
  
"Oh never mind" Groaned Double D "Can we please get back to the task at hand?"  
  
"Oh yeah! How could I forget!" Eddy said. "Start 'er up double D!"   
  
"Roger that Eddy" Double D said as he got into the cockpit.  
  
"Double D?" Ed asked. "Who's Roger?"  
  
"Ed, Roger is not a name, well technically it is, but in this context it means..."  
  
"Come on! My grandpa can move faster than this!" Eddy hollered.  
  
"Ok, ok, Eddy jeez! You really need to learn to be patience" Double D grumbled as  
  
he reached for the ignition to the new four seater airplane him, Ed, and Eddy had been  
  
building for three days. "Contact!" The engine suddenly came to life, as if it had been  
  
running for hours.   
  
"It works! Something actually works!" Eddy screamed. "Come on Ed, get in!" Eddy  
  
started pushing Ed up to the plane, up the ladder, and into the cockpit.(A/N: Sorry  
  
everybody but I don't know much about planes). "Take off Double D! Come on let's  
  
go!" But Double D didn't do any thing. "Double D?"   
  
"I refuse to take off until you ask politely" Double D said with his arms crossed over  
  
his chest.  
  
"Fine! Please take off Double D" Eddy grumbled.  
  
"Now that's much better, doesn't it feel and sound much..."  
  
"JUST TAKE OFF ALREADY!"   
  
"Ok!" Double D grabbed the controls and started pushing a couple buttons. Soon the  
  
plane was moving and rapidly picking up speed. "Here goes!" The Plane then started  
  
going up. And up. And up. Soon they were above the houses and flying at a pretty  
  
decent speed.   
  
"This is one of the greatest things we've ever done!" Eddy grinned. "I can't wait to  
  
start using this thing to earn some cash"  
  
"Um Eddy?" Double D said.  
  
"Yeah Double D?"  
  
"You did pack the parachutes right?"   
  
"Yeah they're right he..." Eddy stopped  
  
"Eddy?" Double D asked.  
  
"Who got rid of the parachutes and put ninety issues of chicken weekly in the back  
  
storage compartment!?!?"  
  
"That'd be me Eddy. I thought it passengers would enjoy reading material while  
  
enjoying the flight." Ed said with his idiotic grin.  
  
"Well at least we're not going to crash" Eddy sighed, but of course he spoke to soon.  
  
BOOM!!!   
  
"What the heck was that?" Eddy screamed  
  
"We just lost the engine Eddy!" Double D yelled.   
  
"WELL WHAT THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO DO!!!" Eddy screamed (yet  
  
again).  
  
"I'm not sure, but we should be able glide for a while." Double D said with sadness  
  
and fear in his voice.   
  
"I don't want to die Eddy!" Ed sobbed.  
  
"Well I don't want to either Ed!" Eddy said fearfully. "Double D? What are we  
  
going to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure Eddy. I guess the only thing we can do is hope." Double D said quietly.   
  
"Maybe we can jump and hope for the best."  
  
"No, I'm not jumping when there's still at least a possibility that we can survive."   
  
Eddy said with an actual hint of bravery in his voice.  
  
"I guess it can't get much worse than this" Double D groaned. It got worse. Just after  
  
Double D said this the roof of the plane got torn off. (A/N: How it got torn off? I'm not  
  
sure, you figure it out I've got a story to write)   
  
"It just got worse!" Eddy screamed as he, Double D and Ed flew out of the plane.   
  
"Guy's if we don't survive I have something to say!" Eddy yelled  
  
"What's that Eddy?" Doubled D yelled back.  
  
"I love birds!"  
  
About five seconds later the Ed's were twenty five feet above the ground. Then two.   
  
And that was it. They were suspended in midair.   
  
"Eddy?"  
  
"Yeah Double D?"  
  
"Are we dead?"  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"Guys?"   
  
"Yeah Ed?" Eddy and Doubled D replied.  
  
"Why are we floating?"  
  
Ed and Double D looked down and gasped. They WERE floating above the ground!  
  
  
  
Suddenly the trio dropped and landed on their butts.   
  
"I'm NEVER going to fly again" Eddy cried as he started to kiss the junkyard ground.   
  
"Eddy?" Ed asked.   
  
"Yeah Ed?"  
  
"Why are you kissing dog poop?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: So what do you all think of my first Ed, Edd, N Eddy story? Not bad? It sucks?   
  
Get a life? Please tell me! The next chapter will have Harry Potter in it. R/R! 


	2. Mystical Ed Chapter 2

Chapter two

**A/N: I can't believe it's almost been a year since I've updated this fic lol Runs away from the angry readers who somehow managed to get shot guns and rabid dogs and I apologize for that, I've been working on my other fics **

**(Hey lies!) **

**Shut up conscious! Anyway, I'll be updating all my fics, including the ones that are sort of only teasers (Harry Potter and the Rebellion Force and the Dragon's Rage Both of which are mine and WILL be completed one of these days…). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh and by the way, instead of living in America the Eds live in Britain, but in an oddly American like neighborhood. **

If you walked into the neighborhood of Privet Drive you would think 'hmm, very average looking, fairly nice looking houses looks good to me' but if you would take a closer look you would notice that the occupants of the houses were either nuts (such as the cat lover Mrs. Figg) or stuck up snobs (like the Dursleys). But if you would take an even closer look you would notice that one of the occupants of a certain Number Four Privet Drive you would see that he is no where near normal, not even by 'his kind's' standards.

This boy's name is Harry Potter and being a short skinny boy with black hair and green eyes, hidden behind black glasses you would consider him the class geek. At least, in a _we _would consider normal. But if you look at a different school, like maybe Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see in a _normal _school Harry would be considered odd and out of place, but in Hogwarts Harry would be considered the most popular wizard in the entire Wizarding worlds, and he is.

You see when Harry was a baby his mother and father died trying to protect Harry, only to have the one who killed them, Lord Voldemort, attempt to kill Harry, but something odd happened when he used the killing spell on baby Harry. The spell, instead of killing Harry right away rebounded back onto Voldemort, thus removing his soul, so to speak, and magic from his body. When the wizarding world found out Harry had defeated the most powerful dark wizard in the world Harry became 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. And that's why he is so popular.

The only really bad part is Harry was sent to live with the magic hating Dursleys by Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts. So ever since Harry was a baby he grew up in a house where he was hated by everyone, and feared by the people at his non-wizarding school because anyone who became friends with Harry became a target for Harry's bully of a cousin, Dudley. Anyway, when Harry became eleven he realized that he had no chance to get away from the Dursleys, until something came in the mail for him.

It was a letter from a school known as Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But when the letter was taken from him by his uncle Vernon Dursley a certain half-giant paid them a visit.

Hagrid, the half giant, took Harry and gave him his letter to Hogwarts and then took him to get him things like his wand, and his spell books. It was that day that Harry realized he was the most popular wizard in history. And it was that day that Harry realized he finally had a friend.

Anyway, getting to the actual story Harry was laying on his bed in the smallest bedroom of Number Four Privet Drive reading an article in the muggle (non magic people) newspaper about an odd looking airplane crashing into the middle of a road in London. The airplane was supposedly made out of things anyone could find in a junk yard. There was also a bunch of Chicken Weekly magazines in the back seat. There was also a small board that said Property of Ed, Edd, N Eddy.

"One of the most interesting things I've read in here in a while" Harry said to himself as he folded up the newspaper and tossed it on his desk. "Hedwig where are you girl?" Harry wondered. Just then a snowy white owl with a couple letters tied to its feet tapped on Harry's window, asking him to let it in.

"Hedwig there you are!" Harry said as he let the owl in. "I was getting worried about you girl." Hedwig nipped Harry's ear affectionately and held out her leg so Harry could remove the letters. Harry quickly relieved the owl of her burden and read who the letters were from. Both were from his best friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger.

He quickly opened Ron's letter and started reading.

_Harry_

_How's it going mate? Things are alright here, Mum is on a cleaning spree AGAIN and she getting onto my back about my room and I just cleaned it! Sigh mothers… Anyway, Mum said you could come over two or three weeks before school starts, which gives you about four days to decide. By the way, Hermione is going to be here so PLEASE get over here soon. I won't be able to stand her complaining about how bad I did in my potions essay. Hope to see soon mate!_

_Ron_

Harry grinned at Ron's letter and quickly grabbed a quill and wrote on the back of it:

_Ron_

_Things are going alright here, can't get much worse though can it? I'd love to come over but you're going to have to get a ride for me cause I already know the Dursleys won't take me up there. Talk to you later_

_Harry_

He then picked up Hermione's letter and opened it and started reading.

_Harry_

_How are you? I'm alright, I've already gotten my homework done so now I'm bored to death. I got a special note from Professor McGonagall asking me not to write over ten pages for the one page report we have to do. Did you finish your homework? _

Harry glanced guiltily at his pile of unfinished home work.

_I hope so, but if not then we can work on it together if you can get to Ron's house. If not I expect to see good grades on everything you had to do. Hope to see you soon Harry._

_Hermione_

Harry took out a fresh piece of parchment and wrote:

_Hermione_

_I'm doing alright, could be better though, I wish. I've almost finished my homework so all I have left is the potions essay and the Defense Against the Dark arts questions to go. Somehow the note McGonagall doesn't surprise me at all (joking!). As long as the Weaslys can pick me up I should be there. Hope to see you soon too!_

_Harry _

"Hey Hedwig, ready for another trip?" Harry asked his owl. Hedwig hooted and flew over to Harry, holding up her leg. Harry tied the letters to the leg and said "Take these to Ron and Hermione" and with the that she nodded and flew out the window once again leaving Harry alone.

The next day found Harry walking outside of Privet Drive with his hands jammed in his pocket while kicking a couple of stones around when he heard a shout to his left. He whirled around to see three guys with terrified looks on their faces. One of them short with three hairs on his head, another a little taller than him with a black sock-looking hat on, and the last one, which was taller then the other two, with an oversized green jacket and short hair, and they running right towards him.

"Hey what are you running from?" Harry called as they shot past him.

"Kaaankers!!" they all yelled. This left Harry kind of puzzled until he saw three ugly girls, one with blonde hair, one with curly red hair and one with black hair running after the three guys.

"Come here Eds! We just want to give a little kiss!" the red head called.

"Nooo!!!" The three guys yelled. Harry watched them for a second, realizing that he should help the guys. But how? Shrugging to himself Harry took off after the girls in an attempt to distract them.

"Hey girls, look, puppies!" Harry yelled. The girls stopped and looked around in confusion.

"Where?" the blonde girl asked.

The black haired smacked the blonde. "You idiot, someone was trying to distract us!"

"Who?" the blonde asked, just as Harry shot past them.

"Me!" Harry yelled.

"Hey girls, he's pretty good looking" said the red head said.

"Yeah" the black haired girl said. "Lets kiss him!" And then the girls took off after Harry.

**Ed, Edd, N Eddy's P.O.V.**

"That's one brave kid" Eddy said as he watched Harry lure the Kanker sisters away.

"I agree, we should help him" Double D nodded. "What do you think Ed?"

"How about we get them to chase another boy?" Ed suggested. Eddy and Double D stared at Ed for a second.

"Ed…" Eddy said slowly.

"Yes Eddy?"

"Did you get a jump start because you just came up with a good idea!" Eddy yelled. "Follow me, that guy probably lives here, maybe he can get them to chase someone he knows" Eddy said as he took off after the Kankers and Harry.

A few minutes later Ed, Edd, and Eddy were running beside Harry explaining their idea.

"Ok, that should work, just distract them long enough for me to run to my house, I'll come back with someone" Harry panted.

"Ok, good luck" Double D said.

"You too" Harry nodded and took off towards the Dursley's house.

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

"Dudley, Dudley!" Harry called as he ran upstairs.

"What?" Dudley snapped once Harry got into his room.

"There are three girls outside looking for you" Harry said casually.

"Really?" Dudley said hopefully.

"Yep. They came up to me and they were like 'Hey, do you know Dudley Dursley?' and I was like 'yep, I live with him' and they said 'ok, could you go get him for us?' and I said sure. So I suggest you get out there quick before they give up"

Dudley jumped up and ran down stairs followed closely by Harry. Just before he reached the door Harry pushed him aside and blocked the door.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Move it, there are three pretty girls out there looking for me" Dudley growled.

"Just wait, I want to tell them that you're right here." Harry shrugged. "But if you don't want a proper introduction I'll just let you walk out there looking poor" Harry said.

"Get your ass out there and introduce me Potter" Dudley snapped.

"Alright, alright" Harry sighed. He opened the door and walked outside and stood at the end of their driveway.

"Kankers!" Harry called. The Kankers stopped chasing the Eds and looked over at Harry.

"Hey it's the pretty boy" The red head said happily. "Lets get him"

The Kankers ran at Harry who didn't run at all. In fact he had a huge smile on his face.

"Wait just one moment ladies" Harry said just before the girls jumped on him. I have someone I would like you to meet." Harry cleared his throat and yelled "Introducing, Dudley Dursley!"

Dudley opened the door and walked out as gracefully as possible, closing the door behind him. He then walked straight up to the stunned Kankers and held out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Dudley" Dudley said with a small smirk on his face.

Harry watched as the curious looks on the Kanker's face changed to delight.

"Well hello there handsome" The red head said. "I'm Lee and these are my sisters, May and Marie"

"And we just love you" they said together. Dudley chuckled and led them away, obviously telling his dumb jokes.

The Eds climbed down from the tree they were hiding in and walked over to Eddy.

"Now THAT was weird" Eddy said as he watched the Kankers and Harry's cousin walk away.

"Yeah really" Harry agreed. "So, what are your guys' names?"

"I'm Ed" Ed said.

"I'm Edd, with two D's" said double D.

"And I'm Eddy, and together we're known As Ed, Edd, N Eddy" said Eddy.

"Hmm, that name sounds familiar…" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Well we're popular guys" Eddy said, slicking back his three hairs.

"Ok…" Harry said slowly.

"Ignore him, he's a megalomaniac, at least that's what it said on his report card" Double D said.

"Eh shut up" Eddy snapped. "Anyway, who was that guy?" Eddy asked.

"Oh that was just my stupid cousin Dudley. I'm actually surprised he listened to me, he's usually not THAT thick" Harry chuckled. "By the way, who were those girls?"

"Those are the Kankers" Ed said. "They think we are their boyfriends"

"I see…" Harry said.

"So, do you live here?" asked Double D.

"Yeah, sadly enough" Harry sighed.

"I don't see why you're complaining, it's a cool place" Eddy said looking up at the Dursleys house.

"Not when you've been living most of you're life with you're mean uncle and aunt and cousin."

"Why do you live with your uncle and aunt? Why don't you live with your parents?" Asked Double D.

"Because they're dead" Harry said simply.

"Oh" the Eds said together.

"I'm sorry" Double D said.

Harry smiled a sad smile, "It's alright, I don't really remember them"

The Eds nodded together.

"Hey I don't think we caught your name" Eddy said, attempting to change the subject.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said and thought at the time 'maybe they're wizards'.

"Cool" Eddy said.

'Guess not' thought Harry.

"Hey you guys want to come inside? My uncle and aunt are gone till tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok" the Eds said.

A few minutes later they were Harry's room, examining the odd looking wizarding things he owned.

Harry mentally kicked himself for forgetting to hide his school stuff. 'I can't believe I forgot I'm a wizard' he thought.

"This stuff is cool!" Ed said as he read 'Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them'. "The pictures move!"

"Interesting…" Double said as he examined Harry's magic meter which Ron had given him for his birthday.

"Yeah I guess so" Harry shrugged. Suddenly a ding came from the magic meter and Double D dropped it.

Harry's head snapped over to the place where the magic meter lay. Carefully he walked over and picked it, reading the word on it. With his mouth hanging opened he looked over at Double D.

"You're a wizard?" He gasped.

"Huh?" Eddy said as he walked away from Ed who was now watching the scene with interest.

"This is a magic meter, it measures a wizards magical power. It measures magic levels on a scale of zero to ten. Zero means not magical, ten is VERY powerful. Double D, your power level is 5, which is a bit above average."

"Are you sure that thing isn't broken?" Eddy sniggered. "Because I KNOW Double D isn't a wizard."

"Yeah, I agree" Double D said. "Wizards are only in fairy tales and stuff"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No they're real"

"How do you know?" Eddy asked.

"Because I _am_ a wizard." Harry said.

The Eds stared at Harry for a bit before Eddy burst out laughing.

"Yeah right, a wizard, that's rich" Eddy laughed.

"Eddy, its not polite to laugh at others" Double D said.

Harry stood there watching Eddy laugh but the odd thing was, he was smiling!

"Eddy you can laugh all you want but I AM a wizard" Harry chuckled.

"Prove it" Eddy smirked. Harry shrugged and walked over to his trunk and pulled out his wand.

"If you say so" he shrugged.

"Harry" Ed asked, "is that a wand?"

"It sure is Ed" Harry said. "Now you three, watch this"

Harry pointed his wand at his bed and said "Wingardium Leviosa" suddenly his bed flew up into the air and Harry mad it do a couple spins and flips then set it back down.

"That, was, amazing." Eddy gasped.

A/N: Did you all enjoy? I Hope so and if not tell me, without flames please. Since this is only the second chapter I'm willing to hear any suggestions you all have. Even if they might seem stupid to you, they can be genius to me. I can't guarantee I'll use all your ideas but I will use a few. Thanks for reading, I'll update soon! R&R!


End file.
